


[McCartney/Lennon]Dear-Paul Letter

by Scipiod (Softgem)



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Scipiod
Summary: 一封信（以及可能的后续）。微博搬运+修改





	[McCartney/Lennon]Dear-Paul Letter

**亲爱的保罗：**  
  
很抱歉没能用更亲密的语言在抬头称呼你。毕竟这封信只是个玩笑——邮局的人会这么想，当他们看到这封信上的收件人和寄件人之后。没错，是我，约翰。我在给你写信。  
  
我还活着，或者说我觉得我还活着。因为我其实已经死了。我花了几个月的时间站在我的尸体旁边，一直不明白发生了什么，他们把我运走的时候，我还站在那里。站在我的家旁边，如同一盏路灯。我只是没有进去，我似乎知道没有人能看见我，哪怕我的家人也不会欢迎一个已经不复存在的人。  
  
我站在那里没日没夜地等待，洋子从屋里走出来，站在台阶上，流泪，抽泣，拥抱，然后所有人都离开，她的门关上，门前恢复沉寂。然后几个小时之后，一切再度重演。她的朋友，我的朋友，我们俩的朋友，一个人，一对人，许多人，周而复始。可是没有人看见我。没有人认出我来。  
  
那几个月我什么都不知道，只是站在那里，没有进食，没有移动，像一位懒惰的甘地，直到几个月过去，我开始四处走走。然后我发现我不再是我了。  
  
我对着镜子，无法辨认出我的脸。我走在街上，卖报纸的人不会往我怀中塞一份小报。哪怕我去偷窃——尽管我并不需要，我已经不再吃什么或喝什么了——也不会被人发现。我被剥夺了一切反叛的乐趣。我爬到临时集市中央的木架高台上，用闲置在那里的扩音喇叭说话，没有人能听见。  
  
音乐对我不再有意义了。我在书店里翻看五线谱，我看着那上面的图案，就像看着年轻时家人所不知道的我那些黑白涂鸦一样。它们对我再也没有意义。我知道我看见的本该是勃拉姆斯或者巴赫，可现在？——无。空。什么都没有。而最最悲伤的是，我知道它们本该是有意义的。我们知道它们本该是世界上最有意义的东西之一。  
  
我看到我们的专辑还在销售。一开始我感到愤怒。我想，你难道无法阻止他们在街上集会，播放我写的歌吗，保罗·麦卡特尼？难道没有人可以阻止吗？它们对我来说没有意义了。完全没有意义。我已经死了，不是吗？后来，当我慢慢地恢复神智，想起来我之前在做些什么的时候，我开始想明白这一点。现在是我的音乐在替我说话。再也不会出现那种景象：你要抽烟，顿时伸过来十几支打火机，好像你是阿拉丁神灯。现在我不能说话，但我的音乐还在替我说。  
  
可是这样的我谁也不是，麦卡。我是透明的，所有人都将是我，我是一个被人类雪藏的幽灵。一个不能卖出唱片的约翰·列侬——他谁也不是。但对你不是这样的，对吗？你能够想象失去一切的我，你知道只剩下我的我是什么样的。我知道你知道。  
  
哦，还有一件事——你原谅我了，对吗？  
  
你看，当我从昏迷的睡梦中醒来——那是在我终于离开我的家，现在是洋子的家门前后不久，我醒来发现我躺在坚硬的马路牙上，我想到的第一个人竟然是你。是不是人死去之后会想着自己最愧疚的事？这个念头进入我的脑海中之后我笑了。笑得很响，但反正没人能听见，警察甚至看不见我。  
  
我偷走警察的午餐之后没有吃。我把它撕开，把三明治和火腿一起喂给鸽子吃了。我在喂鸽子的时候，想到的第一件事是让你帮我调好吉他的弦。那个时候我还不知道我已经不知道如何演奏乐器了。我怎么可能想到呢？我也没法想象我就在这里游荡，清楚地知道自己没有死但也没在活着，也清楚地知道自己是不会来找你的。  
  
我去看了洋子（你看到她的名字时还会生气吗？我请求你不要；我向你道歉。）我坐在我生前的桌椅上，用我自己的钢笔和信纸写了一封信。我记得我是写给《黑矮星》的，我又写了一遍我模糊记得以前写过的句子，“你摧毁，我重建。”后来我把那封信寄出去，但恐怕一直没寄到——如果寄到了，洋子和收件人至少有一个要吓得灵魂出窍。我想那杂志社已经不存在了；那封信从未寄出也从未被退回。恐怕我那时只是一个刚刚恢复意识的死人——在做着我生前做过的事。恐怕我在毫无意识的朦胧之中意识到世界还是老样子，“人”依然问题百出。而我唯一记得的是，洋子走到我身边，但她的目光投向窗外，她的手撑在我的桌子上——那双手已经有些老了——而当我试图把手放上她的手的时候，我像幽灵一样穿过了她。  
  
死后我在追忆中被人忘记。但我害怕来见你。我知道我不能。我不知怎的觉得你会认出我来。我害怕吓到你。我不能这么做。  
  
这封信我不敢直接寄出，虽然我其实知道你住在哪里。这个信封我重写了很多遍。我试图随便写一个地址，但是我每次写一个新地址，我过会总会意识到那里住着一个熟人。后来我尽全力地写下一个随机的地址，琼·贝兹恐怕从前住在那个地方。现在她可能也不在那里了。你不太可能收到这封信。毕竟这里可是英国。  
  
我不知道我什么时候离开这里。我发现了一件有趣的事情：我好像能操纵星星。我确实觉得银河——在这个季节寒冷晴朗的夜晚，你能看到它——在我的意志下移动了一点。或许，我只要再琢磨一下，就能用宇宙背景噪音给你写歌。我不知道。但是这和“知道”没有区别，区别就和“他爱你”和“他不爱你”一样小。难道不是这样吗？  
  
我在一家商店里用别人的笔、纸和打字机给你写信。一如往常，没有人发现我。可能你也不会。哦，麦卡，麦卡；当我把这封信投入邮筒，并指望它不要像我一样消失的时候——这时候已经不远了——你要知道我或许做错了很多事。  
  
**你的，**  
**约翰·列侬**


End file.
